


Redemption (A.W.O.L. and Foothold) [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.W.O.L. - John went A.W.O.L. after a mission in Afghanistan. A few years later, a chance meeting with a certain Dr. Rodney McKay leads to nothing but trouble. And possibly redemption.</p>
<p>Foothold -  John's first week as a sentinel at the SGC doesn't go well. Rodney doesn't want to be his guide. Neither of them has any idea what they're getting into with this sentinel/guide business.</p>
<p>In this universe, DADT doesn't exist but sentinels are second-class citizens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption (A.W.O.L. and Foothold) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A.W.O.L](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216030) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



> Inspired by [Redemption series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/13602) by esteefee.
> 
>  
> 
>  Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)

Length: 03:30:09

File size: 195 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Click and save)](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/Redemption_Series.m4b)


End file.
